Horde
Die ehrenvolle Horde ist ein Bündnis oder viel mehr ein Zweckbündnis zwischen Orcs, Verlassenen, Tauren, thumb|200pxDunkelspeertrollen, Blutelfen. Die Geld gierigen Goblins stoßen mit Cataclysm dazu,die Houjin Pandaren schließen sich der horde in Mits of Pandaria an.Sie ist das Gegenstück zur Allianz uns steht nach langem Waffenstillstand wieder im Krieg mit dieser. Schuld daran ist der neue Anführer der Horde,Garrosh Höllschrei. Mitglieder 'Orcs von Durotar' thumb|leftDie heutigen Orcs sind die Überlebenden des ersten,zweiten und dritten Krieges.Sie wurden von Thrall nach thumbKalimdor, in die Wüste Durotar geführt.Dort sollten sie wieder zu ihren alten,ehrenhaften schamanistischen Wurzeln finden und die Korrumption der Hexenmeister bekämpfen. *Kriegshäuptling ist zur Zeit Garrosh Höllschrei,aber nach Mists of Pandria wird Thrall seinen Platz wieder einnehmen. *Die Orcs haben neben ihrer Hauptstadt Ogrimmar, Zentralkalimdor zur ihrer Heimat gemacht, auch haben sie durch das dunkle Portal einen Weg in ihre alte Heimat gefunden, ebenso betreiben sie zahlreiche Festen in Nordend, die sie im Krieg gegen den Lichkönig verwendet haben. Noch immer leben die Orcs in Klans, folgende sind Mitglied: *Forstwolfklan: Thralls Heimatklan, angeführt von Drek'thar, einer der wenigen Clans der östlichen Königreiche. *Kriegshymnenklan. Klan der Höllschreifamilie, ein kriegstreibender Clan der die Nachtelfen im Eschental bekämpft. Angeführt von Garrosh Höllschrei. *Klan des blutenden Auges,dieser einst große Klan kämpfte im zweiten Krieg gegen die Allianz und konnte sich auf Azeorth und in der Scherbenwelt behaupten.Der Clan ist gespalten in "normale" Orcs, Höllenorcs und Mag'har, letztere werden von Jorin Totauge angeführt. *Klan der brennenden Klinge Große Teile des Klans sind den Dämonen verfallen und dienen dem Schattenrat, nur wenige der einst angsehenen Klingenmeister dienen der Horde.Der Hexenmeister Neeru Feuerklinge führt sie an. *Drachemalklan Die einstigen Kerkermeister des roten Drachenschwarms haben sich der Horde erst vor kurzem wieder angeschlossen. Treibend war dabei ihre Herrin, Kriegsfürstin Zaela. *Donnerschreiklan Ein neuer Clan der nicht einmal die Belagerung von Festung Nordwacht übersteht. *Schattenmondklan Der einstige Clan von Ner'zhul kämpft im Schattenmondtal.Anführer: Hochlord Or'barokh *Schattenhammerklan Einst war der Kult ein Clan der Orcs, nur einer Zaruk, kämpft für die Horde. *Klan der zerschmetterten Hand Der Clan der Messerfausts dient der Horde als Geheimdienst und Assasinengilde. *Schwarzfelsklan Varok Saurfang und Etrigg dienen der Horde. Schwarzer Drachenschwarm: Einige von Todesschwinges Kindern wurden vom Drachenmalclan gefangen genommen und dienen jetzt der Horde. Höllenorcs:Einige Chaosorcs sind dem Einfluss der brennenden Legion entkommen und dienen jetzt am dunklen Portal als Wachen. Eistrolle:Einige Eistrolle haben sich dem Frostwolfclan angeschlossen. Wyvern: Die Orcs haben einige dieser flugfähigen Tiere Kalimdors gezähmt und zu Reittieren gemacht. Wölfe: Die Orcs haben eine besondere Bindung zu diesen Tieren, besonders der Forstwolfclan. Magnatauren: Garrosh hat einige von ihnen unterworfen imdem er ihre Jungen gefangen genommen hat. Protodrachen: Die Horde hat es geschaft auch Protodrachen zu zähmen. Stamm der Dunkelspeere thumb|leftDschungeltrolle: Einst auf einer Insel auf der großen See heimisch, schlossen Sie sich Thrall während seiner thumb|218pxReise nach Kalimdor an. Viele Gegner machten ihnen ihre "Hauptstadt", die Echo-Inseln, streitig. Die größte von ihnen, die Dunkelspeerinsel, ist ihr Zentrum. *Angeführt: Schattenjäger Vol'jin *Bis zur Rückeroberung der Echoinseln war das Dorf Senjin die Heimat der Dunkelspeere. Große eigene Siedlungen haben sie nicht, sie leben meist mit anderen Hordenmitgliedern in ihren. Kleinere Trollrefugien finden sich in Kalimdor und der Scherbenwelt. *Die Ravasaurustrainer des Un'gorokraters dienen ebenfalls der Horde.Sie geben ihre mächtigen Raptoren an jeden weiter der deren mächtiges Gift überlebt.S *ie reiten auch auf Ratoren. *Der Stamm der Bruchhauer im Hinterland schloss sich ebenfalls der Horde an Raptoren: Die Dunkelspeere umgeben sich gern mit Reptilien.Ebenfalls fasziniert ihnen deren Stärke.Sie brachten diese Biester einst aus dem Schlingendorntal mit und nutzen sie bis heute. Fledermäuse:Fledermäuse sind schon immer die Flugreittiere der Dschungletrolle gewesen.Sie fliegen mit ihnen selbstmörderische Rennen oder nutzen sie dazu Gebäude abzubrennen. Vereinte Taurenstämme thumb|156px thumb|left|144pxTauren: Diese mächtigen und gutmütigen Wesen sind in Kalimdor heimisch.Sie sind seit ihrer Rettung durch sie die spirituellen Ausbilder und Unterstützer der Orcs.Ihre Hauptstadt ist Donnerfels in Mulgore. *Angeführt vom Oberen Häuptling Baine Bluthuf *Sie haben zahlreiche Außenposten in Kalimdor, auch haben sie Botschafter bei ihren Verwandten den Taunka in Nordend *Sonnenläufer: Ein Paladinorden der Tauren.Diese heiligen Krieger nutzen nicht das Licht, sondern die Macht An'shes. Angeführt von Aponi Lichtmähne und Tahu Weisenwind. Die Tauren bestehen aus folgenden Clans: *Bluthuftauren: Der Stamm des Oberhäuptlings.Sie waren der erste Clan der sich der Horde aus Dank für die Rettung ihres Dorfes anschlossen.Anführer: Baine Bluthuf *Runentotem: Die ersten Tauren die dem Weg des Druiden folgten.Ihr Anführer: Hamuul Runentotem Verlassene von Lordaeron thumb|leftVerlassene: Untote, die im Verlauf des dritten Krieges die Geißel verlassen haben.Im Bürgerkrieg der Untoten thumb|182pxhaben die Verlassenen die Schreckenslord und die Geißel aus Tirisfal und dem Silberwald getrieben und diese Gebiete unterworfen. Ihre Hauptstadt sind die Katakomben der alten Hauptstadt Lordaerons, die Unterstadt in Tirisfal *Angeführt von der Bansheekönigin Sylvanas Windläufer Königliche Apothekervereinigung: Eine Gruppe von mächtigen und skrupellosen Alchemisten.Sie arbeiten an einer gefährlichen Seuche die nur mit Erlaubnis des Kriegshäuptlings benutzt werden darf.Meist hält sich Sylvanas nicht daran. *Angeführt von Apothekermeister Farnell. Verlassene von Stromguarde: Kurz nach dem Cataclysmus gab es einen Seuchenangriff auf Burg Stromguarde.Die Ermordeten wurden von den Val'kyr wiedererweckt und zu Verlassenen gemacht. *Anführer ist Prinz Galen Trollbann Lepragnome:Eine Handvoll dieser Gnome haben sich den Apothekern von Tirisfal angschlossen. Schreckenswache: Der Großteil des Verlassenenmilitärs,stationiert in Tirisfal,Silberwald,dem Hügelland und Nordend. Kult der vergessenen Schatten: Die ofizielle Religion der Verlassenen.Es gibt keinen ofiziellen Anführer,ein mächtiges Mitglied ist die Banshee Aelthalyste. Todespirscher: Die Assasinen und Spione der Verlassenen.Bis zu dessen Verrat vonVarimathas angeführt. Während des Bürgerkriegs verfügten die Verlassenen auch über die Obsidian-Stauten,Ghule,Neruber,Nekromanthen und Frostwyrms der Geißel,da noch keine in WOW aufgetaucht sind, handelt es sich vermutlich um Engine. Die Verlassenen haben Städte und Festungen in Tirsfal,dem Silberwald, dem Vorgebirge des Hügellandes und auch im Arathihochland.Die Verlassenen wollten Rache an Arthas üben und haben auch Festungen in Nordend erbaut: Heulender Fjord und die Drachenöde. thumb|142px|Blutelfen Wappen Blutelfen von Silbermond thumb|left|144pxBlutelfen:Nach dem dritten Krieg gab es nur 10% der Hochelfen die den Krieg überlebt haben.Verraten von der Allianz,Illidan und ihrem Prinz Kael Thas Sonnenwanderer schlossen sich die magiesüchtigen Blutelfen der Horde an.Mit Hilfe von Shattrath und Prophet Velen konnte der Sonnenbrunnen gereinigt werden. *Anführer ist Lor'themar Theron Blutritter: Der Paladinorden der Blutelfen.Einst zwangen sie mit Hilfe der Magie den Naaru M'uru seine Lichtmagie an die Elfen abzugeben.Mit dieser Macht konnten sie die Geißel aus Quel'thalas.Nach M'urus Tod und der Reinigung des Sonnenbrunnes, haben die Blutritter eine reinere und ehrlichere Quelle gefunden, wenn sie das Licht nicht schon aus reinem Herzen verwenden konnten *Angeführt von Lady Liadrin Weltenwanderer:Die Waldläuferarmee von Quel'thalas.Kämpfte und kämpft noch immer gegen die Trolle von Zul'Aman und die Truppen der Geßel *Angeführt von Waldläufergeneral Haduron Wolkenglanz Sonnenhäscher: Ein Bund der Blutelfenmagier von Dalaran.Setzt sich dafür ein das die Blutelfen und die Bürger der Horde in Dalaran leben dürfen. Sie beherbergten die Champions der Horde während des Argentumturniers. *Angeführt von Aethas Sonnenhäscher Die Blutelfen haben Quel'thalas nicht verlassen.Heißt es befinden sich Siedlungen im Immersangwald und den Geisterlanden.Nur die Falkenwacht in der Scherbenwelt befindet sich außerhalb ihres Königreiches. *Falkenschreiter: Diese Straußartigen Reitvögel dienen ihren Herren auch in der Schlacht *Drachenfalken: Diese Kreaturen gibt es in allen Größen.Sie dienen deshalb als Reit- und Kampftiere *Konstrukte: Diese mit Magie erschaffenen Wesen dienen als Polizei und Wache *Schlachtrösser: Wie ihre Kollegen der Allianz können Paladine der Blutelfen Streitrösser beschwören Goblins des Bilgewasserkartells thumb|left|204pxGoblins:''Nach der Rettung Thralls vom Si:7 und dem gemeinsamen Kampf gegen Handelsprinz Gallywinx und thumb|196pxseine Häscher sorgte der ehemalige Kriegshäuptling dafür das die Goblins in die Horde aufgenommen werden.Um Stabilität unter den Goblins zu wahren hielt er den Handelsprinz auf seinem Posten. *Anführer ist Handelsprinz Jestor Gallywix Da die Goblins recht "neu" in Kalimdor sind,haben sie noch keine Siedlung neben dem Bilgewasserhafen und kleinerer Posten in Azshara gegründet.Neben den Slums in Orgrimmar kann man diesen als Hauptstadt der Goblins betrachten. *Goblin-Trikes: Diese lauten und dreckigen Fahrzeuge eignen sich nicht besonders zum Kampf *Goblin-Schredder: Diese Holzhackenden Maschinen schneiden und sägen nicht nur Holz *Goblin-Zeppeline: DIese Flugmaschnienen dienen als Transporter und Bomber Houjin-Pandaren Eine Lebenweise der Pandaren.Sie erlaubt seine Lieben und seine Heimat zu beschützen, komme was da wolle und ohne jegliche Regeln.Einige Pandaren der wandernden Insel folgen diesem Weg.Da diese Philosophie der Horde recht ähnlich ist haben Sie sich ihr angeschlossen *Angeführt von Jii Feuerpfote Nichtspielbare Teile der Horde *Steinbrecheroger: Dieser Oger-Klan wurde von Rexxar in die Horde zurück geholt und bildet die Hauptstreitkräfte der Horde in den Düstermarschen sowie in Feralas *Wald-Ho-zen: Die Wald-Ho-zen bilden die Streitkräfte der Horde im Jadewald Organisation thumb|left|292px|Ein Zwerg kämpft allein gegen die ursprünglichen Mitglieder der Horde.Der Name der Horde kann täuschen, die einzelnen Völker der Horde ist mehr eine Einheit als die der Allianz. Orgrimmar ist das Zenturm der Horde und die einzelnen Völker dienen ihrem Kriegshäuptling und sehen ihn als unangefochtenen Herrscher an.Er ist auch das führende Organ, er muss sich niemanden eklären. Er stellt die Sicherheit und die Funktion der Länder der Horde sicher,erklärt im Namen der ganzen Horde Krieg und entscheidet ob ein neues Volk der Horde beitreten darf. Alle Mitglieder der Horde müssen bei ihrem Beitritt einen Blutschwur leisten.Er versichert dem Kriegshäuptling unantastbare Treue und Beistand wenn er ihn einfordert. Doch der Kriegshäuptling kann von seinem Posten getrieben zu werden, entweder er tritt zurück und erklärt einen Nachfolger, oder er, wie die meisten seiner Vorgänger,stirbt. Um ihn zu stürzen kann ein Mitglied ihn zu einem Mak'gora herausfordern. In diesem traditionellen Zweikampf treten zwei beinahe nackte Krieger gegeinander an. In Gegenwart von Zeugen setzen sie ihre von Schamanen gesalbten Waffen gegeneinander ein. Der Kampf geht bis zur unehrenvollen Aufgabe eines Kämpfers oder des ehrenvollen Todes. Um seine Horde gut zu führen empfängt der Kriegshäuptling Botschafter und Berater aller Stämme und Völker der Horde. So stellt er sicher, dass die Stimmen aller Mitglieder im Reich der Horde gehört werden.Dennoch hat der Kriegshäuptling das letzte Wort in allen Belangen der Horde. Alle Rassen haben dennoch einen eigenen Anführer der ihre Reiche und Völker anführt.Sie haben in hohen Rängen der Horde das Sagen und unterstehen nur dem Kriegshäuptling. Die Horde allein ist schon riesig, doch wie die Völker der Allianz haben die Rassen der Horde eigene Verbündete: die Buchenhauer des Hinterlands, die Steinbrecheroger und Individuen wie den Mok'nathal Rexxar. Trotz ihrer monströsen Mitglieder ist die Horde nicht böse, wie die Allianzvölker haben die Mitglieder der Horde ihre hellen und dunklen Seiten. Die Tauren und Orcs haben eine besondere Art der Kultur. Sie glauben an eine Art Erlösung:anders als die meisten anderen Rassen geben sie jedem Volk eine Chance, unabhängig von Sünden und anderen Lastern.Die Buchenhauer wurden akzeptiert, und diese tolerieren sogar ihre alten Feinde, die Blutelfen, in der Horde.Durch diese Art der Lebensanschauung sind zahlreiche Völker und Gruppen in der Horde zu finden. Die Teile der Horde Die große Horde von Kalimdor dient ihrem Kriegshäuptling Garrosh Höllschrei.Deshalb beherrscht er die meisten Orcs,Tauren,Trolle und Goblins des Bilgewasserkartells.Aber auch weniger bekannte Mitglieder,wie die Steinmauloger stehen unter dem Kommando des Kriegshäuptlings.Sie haben sich zusammengetan um Kalimdor für ihre Zwecke zu erobern und zu sichern.Sie wollen einander helfen und sicherstellen das die Allianz keine zweite Invasion mehr beginnen kann und keinen Einfluss in Kalimdor mehr haben kann. Die Völker der östlichen Königreiche indessen zweifeln am neuen Kriegshäuptling.Sie haben sich der Horde eh nur aus ihren eigenen dunklen Zwecken angeschlossen.Sie hoffen auf ihren Schutz und unterstützen sie deshalb. Die Nation von Durotar thumb|304pxDie Orcs von Durotar folgen, solang Thrall weg ist, Kriegshäuptling Garrosh Höllschrei.Ihr Volk ist in einen kriegerischen und spirituellen,schamanisitschen Teil gespalten.Der Konflikt dieser beiden Gruppen kommt durch den Streit der jungen und alten Generation.Die Alten glauben das sie von dem leben können und müssen was Azeroth ihnen gibt, die Jüngeren glauben das sie sich mehr nehmen können und müssen,durch Eroberung, sie haben ihre Hände bereits gen Eschental und dem Steinkrallengebirge ausgestreckt.Wenn es nach Garrosh geht soll ganz Azeroth unter dem Banner der Horde stehen. Dunkelspeertrolle thumb|left|211pxDie Trolle des Dunkelspeerstamms haben eine lange und dunkle Tradition des Voodoo und der Loaanbetung.Als Thrall ihren Stamm vor der Ausrottung rettete schlossen sich erst Sen'jin und dann Vol'jin der Horde an.Einige Trolle studieren den Schamanismus, einige wenige die Druiden.Die Schamanen haben begonnen die Schule der Elemente mit der des Voodoo zu vermischen.Die meisten Trolle haben die dunklen Riten wie den Kanibalismus aufgegeben,doch einige bleiben auf diesem dunklen Weg.Nachdem sie die Echoinseln von Zalazane zurück gewonnen haben wurden sie von den Zandalari eingeladen ein neues,gewaltiges Weltreich zu gründen,doch im Sinne seiner Brüder in der Horde und der Völker Azeroths hat Vol'jin abgelehnt, und den Kampf gegen Sie begonnen.... Vereeinte Tauren Stämme Für Generationen lebten die Tauren als nomadische Jäger die den gewaltigen Kodos quer durch Kalimdor thumb|214pxfolgten.DIe Tauren standen immer im Konflikt mit den marodierenden Zentauren und drohten von ihen ausgelöscht zu werden.Bis der junge Kiregshäuptling Thrall mit seiner Horde in Kalimdor ankam.Er verbündete sich mit den Tauren und half ihnen dabei die Zentauren aus den heiligen Ländern der Tauren zu treiben.Aus dank schlossen sich die Tauren unter Cairne Bluthuf der Horde an.Nach dessen Tod und einem niedergeschlagenen Putsch übernahm dessen Sohn Baine Bluthuf den Posten als Oberhäuptling der Taurenstämme.Als sich die Horde wieder dem dunklen Weg des Krieges schlug gingen die Tauren auf das Licht zu. Bilgewasserkartell thumb|left|234pxDas Bilgewasserkartell ist eines der mächtigsten(wenn nicht DAS mächtigste)Kartell der Goblins von Kezan.Es führte lange Zeit Handel in der Südsee, bis es sich der Horde anschloss.Als Todesschwinge Kezan angriff und die Insel versank flohen die Goblins, doch ihr Handelsprinz Gallywix wollte sie nicht retten, sondern als Sklaven verkaufen.Durch einen Angriff der Allianz entkamen sie diesem schrecklichen Schicksal.Auf den verlornen Inseln halfen sie den Orcs Thrall aus seiner Gefangenschaft zu retten.Aus dank half dieser den Goblins dabei sich an Gallywix zu rächen.Dennoch zeigte der ehemalige Kriegshäuptling Gnade und beließ ihn auf seinem Posten, er schickte die Goblins nach Orgrimmar wo Sie in de Horde aufgenommen wurden.In den Slums von Orgrimmar und Azshara haben sie sich eine neue Heimat erschaffen. Königreich Quel'thalas In seinem Bestreben den Nekromanthen Kel'thuzad mit Hilfe des Sonnenbrunnens wieder zum Leben zu thumb|292pxerwecken, griff der Todesritter Arthas mit seiner Geißel das Land Quel'thalas an.Während seines Marschs löschte er 90% der Hochelfen aus und nahm ihnen den Sonnenbrunnen. Die verbleibenen Elfen nannten sich Blutelfen, im Gedanken an ihre toten Brüder.Als sie vom Allianzmarshall Garithos verraten wurden verließen sie die Allianz.Durch SylvanasWindläufer und Lor'themar Thenon konnten sich die Blutelfen der Horde anschließen. "Königreich von Unterstadt" thumb|left|234pxAls der Lichkönig durch einen Riss im Frostthron schwächer wurde, kamen zahlreiche Diener seiner Geißel frei.Dazu gehörte auch die Banshee Sylvanas Windläufer.Sie vereeinte die anderen freien Untoten und vernichtete die Schreckenslordregierung der Geißel.In den Ruinen von Lordaeron erschufen sie ihr eigenes Königreich.Da sie von den lebenden Völkern der Allianz bedroht wurden schlossen sie sich der Horde aus rein strategischem Kalkül an. Mittlerweile, nach Jahren der Zusammenarbeit, sind die Untoten zu festen Migliedern der Horde geworden.Doch sie stehen unter Beobachtung durch die Kor'kron. Es gab einen Putsch in den die Apotheker von Unterstadt ihre Seuche gegen ihre Verbündeten einsetzten. Geschichte der Horde ''Sie auch Geschichte der Horde,Dunkle Horde,Höllenhorde Die Horde wurde als Pakt der damals noch braunhäutigen um Macht im Kampf für die Orcs. Der Dämonenlord schickte Mannoroth, einen Offizier der Legion, um den Orcs sein Blut zu trinken zu geben. Jedoch hatte weder Gul'dan noch Kil'jaeden mit Ner'zhuls Eingreifen gerechnet. Ner'zhul schrieb an Durotan vom Frostwolfclan, er solle das Blut auf keinen Fall trinken. Durotan hielt sich daran. Der beste Freund des Frostwolfclans, der Windklauenclan, lehnte das Blut ebenfalls ab. Und Orgrim Doomhammer vom Doomhammerclan. Er sagte, was sein Kriegshäuptling - ein bulliger, dummer Orc namens Blackhand Senior - genieße, will er nicht haben. Doch in Wirklichkeit misstraute er Gul'dan. Der Erste Krieg (Warcraft: Orcs and Humans) Als Gul'dan und der Menschenmagier Medivh auf der anderen Seite, in Azeroth, das Portal öffneten, marschierte die Horde hindurch. Die Legion hatte der Orchorde mit Dämonenblut einen Blutrausch eingeflößt, mit dem sie das Reich Sturmwind vernichteten. Gul'dan fiel in ein langanhaltendes Koma, da er in Medivhs Körper war - er hatte Kontakt zu Sargeras - während dieser von der Halborcassasine Garona, seinem Schüler Khadgar und seinem Jugendfreund Anduin Lothar getötet worden war. Der erste Krieg dauerte drei Jahre. Llane Wrynn wurde getötet und die Horde zerstörte Sturmwind. Der Zweite Krieg (Warcraft II) Orgrim Doomhammer war der neue Kriegshäuptling der Horde. Er schaffte es, die Amanitrolle unter Zul'jin auf seine Seite zu bringen. Die Horde wird in Arathi jedoch kurz aufgehalten. Die Horde teilte sich auf und der Löwenanteil zog mit Doomhammer und Trolllord Zul'jin gegen die Hochelfen auf der Halbinsel Quel'thalas. Zwar waren die Elfen selbstsicher, aber nur, bevor der Hexenmeister Gul'dan die gewaltigen Grenzsteine von Quel'thalas umfunktionierte und den ersten Altar der Stürme baute. Nun war der Weg nach Quel'thalas frei, aber die Allianz, die den Plan erkannt hatte, preschte hinter ihnen her.thumb|336px|So könnte der Einmarsch der Horde ausgesehen haben: Rend Schwarzfaust mit Zul'jin vorne, Gul'dan hinten, der einzige Schamane, Zuluhed, in der Mitte. Hier fehlt allerdings Doomhammer. So war der Kriegshäuptling gezwungen, sich an den Drachenmalclan zu wenden. Die Drachenmalorcs hatten große Macht gesammelt. Zum einen hatten bis auf Eisenschmiede alle Festungen der Zwerge dem Ansturm der Drachenmalorcs nicht widerstehen. Zum anderen hatten die Orcs Alexstrasza, Königin der Rotdrachen, in ihre Gewalt bringen. Die Rotdrachen, gezwungen zu dienen, haben den Orcs geholfen. Dennoch gelang es der Allianz, die Horde in der letzten Schlacht zu schlagen. Zwar gelang es Doomhammer, den Allianzfürsten Anduin Lothar zu töten, doch wurde er selbst so verletzt, dass er für den Paladin Turalyon eine leichte Beute war. Doomhammer kam zuerst in Gefangenschaft in der Unterstadt von Lordaeron; dann entkam er in einer aufsehenerrengenden Flucht, wurde erneut eingekerkert - und entkam erneut. Die Horde verlor sich und wurde in Internierungslager geführt. Doomhammer starb bei der Belagerung eines Lagers im Arathihochland und ließ seinen Hammer fallen. Thrall nahm seine Rüstung und den Schicksalshammer an sich und gründete eine Siedlung, die zu Ehren von Doomhammer Hammerfall getauft wurde. Flucht der Horde Doch der zweite Krieg war noch nicht vorbei: Die Allianz folgte der Horde durch das dunkle Portal. Ner'zhul hatte den Plan, andere Welten zu erschließen, um die Horde - und sich - zu retten. Dazu benutzte er Mitglieder des Schattenrats. Untote. Die ersten Todesritter, darunter deren Anführer Teron Blutschatten. Teron schaffte es durch das Portal und stahl zusammen mit Orchexenmeistern und Todesschwinge, mit dem er einen Pakt, freien Durchlass für Dracheneier, ausgehandelt hatte, drei mächtige Gegenstände: Aus Dalaran das "Auge von Dalaran", aus dem Reich Alterac das Buch des Medivh und aus der Gruft von Sargeras dessen Zepter. Damit konnte Ner'zhul im Schwarzen Tempel ein Portal öffnen, dass ihn und seine Getreuen in ein Raumloch führte, in dem Kil'jaeden schon auf sein altes Opfer wartete... Der Dritte Krieg (Warcraft III) thumbThrall ist der neue Kriegshäuptling. Und die Amanitrolle sind der Horde untreu geworden und ausgetreten, nachdem ihre Festung Zul'Aman stand. Er führte die Orcs aus den Internierungslagern und geleitete sie auf Geheiß des bekehrten Medivh nach Kalimdor. Dabei nahm er Sen'jins Dunkelspeere mit, die er auf einer Inselgruppe in der Nähe des Mahlstroms - möglicherweise die Verlorenen Inseln, auf denen auch die Goblins stranden - trifft. Der Dritte Krieg tobte vor allem zwischen Blackrockorcs, der Geißel, der Brennenden Legion und dem Menschenkönigreich Lordaeron. Thrall wurde erst beteiligt, als die brennende Legion Azeroth angriff. Davor hatten sich Thrall Cairne Bluthuf und seine Tauren der Horde angeschlossen, aus Dank für seine Hilfe im Kampf gegen die Zentauren. Thralls Kampfgefährte Grom Hellscream (Deutsch: Grom Höllenschrei) war im Norden, im Eschental. Dort verfiel er erneut der Teufelsenergie und trinkt abermals das Blut des Mannoroth. Bei der Schlacht am Berg Hyjal wurde der Weltbaum zwar zerstört und die Orcs, Trolle und Tauren zwar stark dezimiert, doch konnte Thrall mit Sen'jins Sohn Vol'jin sowie Cairne Bluthuf nach Süden zurückkehren und die Städte Orgrimmar, Donnerfels und die Siedlungen auf den Echoinseln. Zalazane jedoch verriet Vol'jin und die Trolle kamen an die Küste, um die Stadt Sen'jin zu gründen. Vol'jin verfrachtete die Hauptstadt nach Sen'jin und den Regierungssitz in die Stadt Orgrimmar. Im Land Durotar kam eine Periode relativen Friedens auf, der nur von einem Angriff von Admiral Prachtmeer gestört wurde.left|thumb Seine eigene Tochter verriet ihn um des Friedens willen und der Mok'nathal Rexxar schaffte es an der Seite des Dunkelspeertrolls Rokhan, den Admiral, einen großen Paladin, zu töten. Der Dritte Krieg war zu Ende. Prachtmeers Garnisonen nisteten sich noch in Burg Tiragarde ein, wurden aber mit Cataclysm von Nordwachtsoldaten verdrängt. Der Vierte Krieg (World of Warcraft) Thrall regiert immer noch. Die Blutelfen und Sylvanas' Verlassenen waren der Horde beigetreten. Sobald Todesschwinge seine Wut auf Azeroth loslässt (Cataylsm), werden die Goblins sich in den Reihen der Horde einfinden. Treue und Untreue von Völkern der Horde Unterarten der Orcs Unterarten der Trolle da:Horde en:Horde es:Horda fi:Horde fr:Horde hu:Horda it:Orda ja:Horde nl:Horde no:Horden pl:Horde pt-br:Horda Kategorie:Horde *